Freak of Nature
by abrocks1234
Summary: The Keepers find a girl (well, actually, she finds them) that could possibly help them with their mission to defeat the OTs. The thing is, it is also possible that she can completely destroy the chances of them surviving this. So yeah, the Keepers have a big choice to make. Sorry, this is a REALLY bad summary! T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. **

**I want to thank all of you for reviewing on Philbatious. It was a lot more reviews than I thought.**

**First off: EEEE TWO MORE DAYS TILL DISNEY!**

**Second: y'all were so nice! Every single one of you. So I decided that if I can manage, I will continue writing these stories. If not, then I may take a vote on which ones you want continued, and I'll finish those before moving on.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Once upon a time, the Earth was created. Along with the planet, Mother Earth and Father sky were born. They fell in love almost instantly. And soon after, gave birth to a baby girl.

That baby girl...well, let's just say she's AWESOME!

BEST BEING EVER!

Oh yeah, that girl is me.

Hi, I'm Samantha Earth. This is the story of how I met the Kingdom Keepers.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, it was short. But it was just a prologue. So yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all. GUESS WHO'S BACK!**

**OMG IT WAS EPIC!**

**Most of the rehearsals went from 2:30 in the morning till 8:00 at night. **

**BUT IT WAS SO WORTH IT!**

**Most days was non stop dancing, but when you get to see the little kids looking at you like you're a famous person or something, you're all like D'AWWWWWWWWW! ANNNNNNYwho: ****Thanks for the reviews! Imma just...go now.**

* * *

"Sam? Come on, we are going to be late!" A beautiful woman walked into my bedroom. That woman, she's Mother Earth. Or, as I call her, Mom. She groaned when she found the room empty. "What am I ever going to do with that girl?"

* * *

While that was happening, a beautiful girl ran through the forest. She ignored the fact that twigs scraped at her bare feet. Her hair flew behind her, leaves randomly stuck in there. She leaped, flipped in midair, grabbed a tree branch, and hoisted herself up.

Her? She's me. I'm her. Yup.

From that branch, I could see Disney World. Magic Kingdom to be exact. But nothing was happening. Normally I would waltz around, pranking unsuspecting kids, having a blast. But the parks closed now, and no one was here. That, is,what I believed until I saw a figure shoot into the shadows. I drew in a breath. What? Curiosity bubbled within me, my palms getting itchy. I decided to follow the kid.

The kid walked into a group of kids. "Finn!" One girl waved him over. "Any news?"

The kid, Finn, shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing. Sorry guys."

Some redhead boy looked up, right at my tree I was hiding in, and his eyes widened. "Guys? Problem."

I raised an eyebrow. What is he talking about? Finn turned around and pointed in my general direction. I looked around before pointing at myself. "Me?"

"Yes, you! Who are you?" He asked. I gasped and leaped down from the tree, landing in front of him.

"You...can hear me?" I whispered.

"Uh...yeah?"

I gasped again and started jumping. "And you can...see me?!" Human never see me! They can't! Only... special people!

"Uh...are you feeling alright?" The redhead asked. I ran over and hugged him.

"I am just WONDERFUL, Red!"

"Actually, my name's Philby."

I let go of him. "I'm Samantha. But you can call me Sam."

"Uh, Sam?" Blondie cut in. "You know you don't have any-"

"Shoes?" I finished.

Then the short girl with brown hair and dark skin added "And your hair is-"

"So freaking long it goes to the middle of my thigh?"

Then it was the redhead to come in again. "And your-"

"Clothes are battered and torn?"

Finn, the kid I was following, raised his hand. "And there are leaves-"

"In my hair?"

"Wow! You just know what we are gunna say, don'tcha?" The African American kid smirked. I shrugged.

"Its pretty predictable. Wait... WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!"

"You don't know them, girl?" A voice hissed, seeming to come from everywhere.

"Stay back, Sam," Philby said, motioning for me to move back.

"You don't want to tangle with this HAG!" Blondie finished with a yell. Some ugly old lady with green skin stepped out of the shadows.

"Keepers. Such a PLEASURE to see you again!" she hissed.

"I wish I could say the same to you!" Finn spat at the woman. I raised an eyebrow. This should be interesting.

The battle started up pretty quickly. Finn pulled out what looked like a pen, and Maleficent started started throwing balls of...is that FIRE?! I looked around. Everybody's faces were dead serious. I bit my lip. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

I fell backwards, leaning against a tree, laughing. The battle completely stopped and everyone turned to me. I clutched my stomach, tears pouring down my cheeks as I laughed.

"Are you...okay?" the brunette tiny girl asked. **(Das Willa, in case y'all were wondering) **I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"You guys...so...serious..." I gasped. I shook my head. "Let me show how things are done MY way!"

With a loud whoop, I raised my arms and shot into the air. No, I can't fly! I can just control the wind!

"Holy..." the African American boy muttered, trailing off. I started spinning around the green lady. She tried hitting me with her crazy balls of fire, but she kept on missing. I laughed as I made the wind pluck her off the ground. I landed and leaned against a tree, twirling my finger. The wind went the direction of my finger and the green lady went flying.

I smirked and turned to walk away

"WAIT!" Blondie yelled. I spun around again.

"Yeah?"

Finn put his hands on his hips. "Who are you, Sam?"

I smirked again. "I'm Samantha Earth. HOLY CRAP!"

"What? WHAT?!" the brunette gasped.

"My mom! THE MEETING! HOLY SHIT I'M IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" I shot into the air once again.

"SAM!" the African American called out. I groaned and spun around once again.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Will we see you again? We have someone we want you to meet," Philby asked.

I bit my lip, thinking. then I nodded. "Sure. I can't WAIT to figure out how the heck you managed to sneak into Disney World."


End file.
